


Advice

by nowafangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 14:18:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2776121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nowafangirl/pseuds/nowafangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas can't hold it in any longer, but how can he tell Dean?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Song credit goes to Landon Pigg for Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop.

The woman in the store had been no help. How would a card ever convey to someone that your very existence revolves around them? Or that you would rather suffer a topside-century in Hell than a day without their smile? When Castiel had asked her that, the cashier, labelled by her nametag as Jillian, had simply stared at him blankly. After a moment she mentally shook herself and told him maybe he needed a hobby.  


Castiel had marched out irate. She simply didn’t understand, and he could not blame her. Poor Jillian had never met Dean. She had never seen his mischievous grin or the way the sun shone in his brilliant green eyes. She had never felt her heart leap halfway back to Heaven at the sight of Dean emerging from his room in a robe in the morning, all disheveled and hunting for coffee instead of demons.  


With a sigh, Cas turned a corner walking down the street and decided what his next move must be. He must ask Sam. The last time he had left Dean, Cas knew he could hold it in no longer. He could not possibly keep containing this and survive it. Every time he was in Dean’s presence, Cas could barely force himself from spilling his love-struck guts all over the place. And when he had to leave, the emptiness left in Cas’ heart without Dean around was so strong it was physically painful. He could feel the throbbing ache around the hole in his chest where his heart should be, but his heart had been left with Dean.  


In a flash, Cas was standing next to Sam. Sam nearly choked on the Raisin Bran he was eating. Cas waited impatiently as Sam cleared his throat. You’d think he would be used to the angel’s surprise appearances by now.  


“Cas,” Sam coughed, “what are you doing here? Is something wrong?”  


“I…” Cas stammered a bit trying to find words that wouldn’t give his hidden feelings away, “I needed your help with something. It’s purely personal, remain calm,” Cas reassured Sam when his eyes got a bit too round.  


“Well what is it?” Sam asked, obviously intrigued as to what a powerful angel like Castiel could need from him personally. After all, Dean was Cas’ preferred advisor.  


“I am having a bit of trouble figuring out how to do something that humans do often,” Cas began, trying to be as vague as possible as he fit the right words together in his mind. “There is a…person whom I would like to express my feelings for.” He sounded so robotic, so unconcerned and detached, but inside Cas was a tangled mess of nerves and feelings he didn’t fully understand.  


“So what you’re saying is, you want to tell someone you like them?” Sam asked. “Cas you’ve already had moments with others, why do you need my help now?”  


“Because this time, Sam, is very different,” Cas paused to leash in his emotions before allowing Sam a glimpse at them. “This time isn’t just a passing fancy. This is powerful; it’s not something I know how to handle. It’s different.” The stress Cas put on that last word made Sam perk up more than Cas expected it to. He sincerely hoped Sam wasn’t assuming anything.  


“Cas, are you in love with someone?!” Sam nearly shouted it.  


“Quiet down, Sam. I’m simply saying I have very strong feelings towards someone and would like to know how to express that to them,” Cas tried desperately to play it down and not use the L-word. That was a dangerous word to use with rejection so plausible. He was after all an angel in love with a man who despised angels.  


“All right, all right,” Sam said with a smirk. “Whatever you say. What you gotta do is set up some romantic alone time. Like a dinner. Get their favorite food, or make it if you can, dim the lights, put on some music, make it a surprise if you think they would like that. I bet h- they would like that.” Cas’ eyebrows shot up when Sam almost said he instead of they. “Anyway, then you just sit them down, enjoy each other’s company, talk about small stuff maybe, and then when they ask what all this is really about look them straight in the eyes. Reach across the table for their hand. Tell them there’s something you’ve been meaning to tell them for a while. And then just let it all out.”  


Cas thought this all over for a moment until he found the flaw in Sam’s plan, “Where am I supposed to do all this?”  


“Well,” Sam drew out the word with a grin, “I suppose I could get outta here for a couple hours tonight. Go hang at a library or a bar or something.” Funny how he didn’t mention getting Dean out too, but that made things easier for Cas.  


“That would be wonderful,” Cas said. “Thank you, Sam. I suppose I should go find romantic foods.”  


Cas turned to leave, but just before he was gone he heard Sam say, “The best pie in town is at the diner on 7th St.”

Hours later, Cas stood in the small kitchen just staring at the food. What was he doing? There was no happy ending here. He was going to make a fool of himself and ruin the greatest friendship he had ever known. And for what? Because he couldn’t handle his own emotions? He was a soldier; he ought to be able to control himself. But then he thought of Dean’s eyes again. And his smile. And that way Cas could get him to smile with his whole face. And how Dean could get Cas to do the same. He thought of Dean’s laugh and what it might feel like to run his hands through Dean’s hair. And he thought of darker things, of all the things they had made it through together and suffered through for each other. And he thought of things he wanted so bad it made him hurt. Of running his fingers along Dean’s skin and tasting his sweet lips and passionately sinking his teeth into the tempting flesh between neck and shoulder.  


“Hey, you all right?” Sam’s voice jolted Cas from his tangled web of thoughts.  


“Y-yes,” Cas stammered after a moment, “I am fine. It’s just…” He trailed off not knowing how to explain.  


“Nerve wracking?” Sam offered. “Terrifying? Unknown?”  


“Yes,” Cas said, feeling even less confident.  


“Ya know,” Sam said with a small smile, “it’s also worth it. You have to get this all out, man. Even if they don’t feel the same, it’s not healthy to keep it all bottled up inside of you. And in a way, not telling them is keeping secrets from them. This is good, Cas. Trust me.” And with that, Sam left.  


Cas began to set the table as he pondered how to get Dean back here. As he put out the last of the supper, the door suddenly swung open. Cas turned around and his jaw nearly hit the floor. There stood Dean in all his strong, gorgeous, perfect glory.  


“Cas!” Dean said. “What is it?! Sam said you needed me here!”  


That rough, protective voice was enough to make Cas’ inside melt. After a moment of just standing there staring, Cas recalled that he had been asked a question, “He…Sam…What?” He must have thought Cas would want his best friend’s advice tonight before the dinner.  


“Sam said-” Dean stopped mid-sentence. “Cas what is all this?” There was a strange look in his eyes that Castiel couldn’t figure out.  


“Well…” Cas started and stopped, unsure of how to proceed. “Dean would you like to join me for dinner?” he finally choked out as he felt a nervous blush creep up his face.  


Dean looked at him for a minute before finally saying, “Yeah sure, Cas, I’d love some dinner. I’m starvin’.”  


“Excellent. I’ll put on some music,” Cas said as casually as he could. As he walked to the iPod station Sam had lent him, Dean walked slowly to the table at the center of the dimly lit room.  


Music began to softly fill the air as Cas joined Dean at the table. Without a word, Cas placed a pile of pasta on each plate. He knew that pasta was almost always the romantic food of choice in the movies, so he decided it would be a good meal tonight.  


“This is delicious, man,” Dean said after a few minutes of enjoying the silence together.  


“Thank you,” Cas said, looking up from the meal and straight into the most breathtaking green eyes he’d ever seen. “There’s a great Italian place near the diner I got pie from.”  


“There’s pie?” Dean practically sang out.  


“Of course there is pie, Dean,” Cas said as he thought about how endearing Dean’s love of pie was.  


They finished their pasta without incident. Occasionally a small talk topic would arise, but mainly they ate quietly, enjoying the presence of one another. After the pie was done and Dean was full, Cas began to feel a small panic rising in his stomach. He consoled himself with Sam’s parting words from earlier.  


“So,” Dean began, “any particular reason we’re having dinner together, Cas?” Dean almost seemed hesitant to ask, like he was telling himself this was normal.  


Cas didn’t know what to do or where to begin. Just as he was deciding to just disappear and never come back and run away from the edge of rejection, a song that always made him think of Dean began to play.  


I think that possibly, maybe I’m falling for you.  


“This song makes me think of you, Dean,” Cas quietly said without really thinking about it.  


Yes there’s a chance that I’ve fallen quite hard over you.  


Dean stared at the angel in silence with eyes that glowed with something that looked dangerously close to hope, “And why is that?” he finally whispered.  


No one understands me quite like you do, through all of the shadowy corners of me.  


“Because…” Cas knew that this was it. This was THE moment. It was now or never. Do or die. Time to stop stalling by thinking of other clichés instead of telling Dean how he really felt. “Because I’ve fallen for you, Dean.”  


Dean sat motionless. If Castiel didn’t know better he would wonder if Dean was even breathing. And then suddenly the sun shone through Dean’s whole face.  


“Cas,” he began with timid hope in his voice, “are, are you saying you’ve fallen in love with me?”  


“Yes, Dean,” Cas said. Now the word had to be said, and it had to be said right. Cas reached across the table just like Sam had told him to. He took Dean’s hand in his, looked into those brilliant green eyes, and said it. “I love you, Dean Winchester.”  


In a flash, Dean was by Cas’ side leaning over him. He took Cas’ face in his hand, still holding Cas’ hand with his other, and laid a kiss gently on his angel lips.  


“What took you so long?” Dean asked with a smile that took Cas’ breath away. A smile that would have killed any human who dared glance at it.  


With that, Cas stood up and wrapped one arm around Dean’s neck and placed the other on his face. He leaned up, desperate to feel that perfect mouth on his again. When their lips touched this time, Cas was ready. Or as ready as he’d ever be. He had waited so long, too long, for this. They started gentle and loving, full of the soft need provided by the gentle songs flowing through the speakers. But they had held it in so long; it was not a soft need. It was ferocious and consuming. Their faces pressed together harder and hands began to wander.  


Cas’ hand was up the back of Dean’s shirt, exploring the muscles of his strong back while Dean cupped his ass. Cas began to push Dean back until they met a wall. As their bodies pressed together against the support of the wall, Cas felt Dean rub up against his painful erection.  


“Wait,” Cas gasped as he pulled back just enough to speak, “Dean we just admitted our feelings. Is this too fast?”  


“Oh, angel,” Dean chuckled low in his throat, and goosebumps broke out all over Cas’ body, “I have waited for what’s felt like centuries for this. It’s only too fast for me if it’s too fast for you.”  


In response, Cas stuck his tongue down Dean’s throat. Dean lifted Cas’ shirt over his head as Cas unbuttoned his pants. He shook off his pants as Cas removed his shirt. Cas still couldn’t believe he was truly tasting Dean, truly feeling him beneath his fingertips. He pressed him harder against the wall and pulled his underwear down as he pressed sloppy, need-filled kiss down Dean’s neck and chest. He nipped gently at Dean’s collarbone and trailed kisses down to his hips. His hands gripped Dean’s thighs as he looked up at Dean and kissed his erection. Dean’s eyes rolled back as his head tilted up. Cas did it again. And then he kissed the side. Then back to the tip. Dean put a hand in Cas’ hair, not pulling him any direction. Finally, Cas took him into his mouth. Every bob down and suction back was a moment of knowing he was pleasing Dean. He was showing him how he had longed for him.  


Dean’s hand tightened its grip on Cas’ hair as Cas began to move faster back and forth. He moved his hands up and down Dean’s strong thighs and kept a steadily increasing rhythmic suck. Dean’s other hand gripped the wall as his back arched and he called out Cas’ name. Castiel licked his lips and trailed kisses back up Dean’s body.  


“You have way too much still on you,” Dean said, gesturing to Cas’ unbuttoned pants.  


“Well I suppose we will need to fix that,” Cas said as he turned and began to walk away.  


“And just where do you think you’re going?” Dean asked as he grabbed Cas by the wrist.  


“To your bed, of course,” Cas said without turning or stopping.  


Dean stood frozen, naked and rooted to the floor before shaking himself and hurrying to the room. Cas sat on the edge of the bed completely naked. Dean stopped in the doorway to admire his perfect form. Then with a low growl he entered the room and pinned Cas to the bed. He kissed Cas fiercely, dominating his mouth and running his hands all over his body while Cas clung to him. He drowned Cas in kisses along his jaw and down his neck, then back up again. Cas’ hands began to wander and found Dean’s perfect ass. He cupped it and then slowly inserted a finger to the first knuckle. Dean groaned but kept kissing with the same, if not more, ferocity. As they kissed and nipped at each other, Cas eased his finger all the way in. When he began to work in a second, Dean groaned louder and paused in his kissing. When Cas stopped, Dean kissed him more forcefully than before, and Castiel began to ease it in more. Cas naturally flipped them over to hover over Dean as his fingers scissored him open.  


“Top drawer!” Dean gasped.  


Cas opened the top drawer of Dean’s nightstand to find a bottle of lubricant. He put a significant amount in his hand and then coated his erection in it.  


“Are you sure, Dean?” Cas asked even as he burned with hungry longing.  


“Yes,” Dean growled. “Please, Cas.”  


That was all the confirmation Cas needed. He leaned down to passionately kiss Dean again as he slowly guided himself to the most private area of the man who tried to kill him the first time they met. Dean groaned as Cas gently, slowly eased himself in half an inch at a time. When he had made it all the way in, Cas leaned back enough to look into Dean’s lust filled eyes. He slowly pulled out and pushed back in. Dean’s mouth hung slightly open. As Cas pulled out and back in again, he closed his eyes as his own mouth opened in corresponding pleasure. After a few more slow strokes, Dean pressed up against Cas. They formed a thrusting rhythm, gripping each other tight and groaning out each other’s names. Cas thrust in faster and felt Dean’s own erection return against his stomach. Cas reached a hand between them and began to stroke Dean to the same rhythm they were moving in. They panted as the speed and force of the thrusts increased until they began to lose the rhythm altogether. Finally in a fit of senseless pleasure, they both came with loud cries of the other’s name, and Cas collapsed on top of Dean.  


They lay there panting and parched for a few wordless minutes until Cas eased himself out of Dean and rolled off of him. They rolled onto their sides and laid in each other’s arms blissfully. In the pleasant silence, Dean began to fade into sleep.  


“Dean,” Cas said softly.  


“Yeah, angel?” Dean mumbled.  


“You never said it back, Dean,” Cas said hesitantly.  


After a moment so long Cas thought he must have fallen asleep Dean said, “I love you too, Cas.”

In the morning, Dean woke to the sounds of Sam yelling about being right all along.


End file.
